


A Bite to Eat—The Just Dinner Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just dinner.  A bite to eat.  That’s what both of them were telling each other while they exited the pub.  Takes place during The Hot Potato Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite to Eat—The Just Dinner Job

Takes place early during The Hot Potato Job, season four.

A Bite to Eat—The Just Dinner Job

Just dinner. A bite to eat. That’s what both of them were telling each other while they exited the pub. Nate’s bedroom was closest and the others were gone for the evening. Friends? Colleagues?

Friends or colleagues didn’t grab the other when the door to the condo closed. Thank goodness they could keep their hands off each other in the elevator. Hardison must have cameras there, Nate thought.

“Cameras,” he whispered to Sophie as she attempted to pull off his jacket.

“Yes,” she breathed out. “He wouldn’t, would he?”

“After the bug incident?”

“Yeah, you’re right. He swept upstairs.”

“Everywhere.”

Sophie walked over to the computer, clicked a few buttons, then stripped off her shirt.

“Oh, so you knew what to do,” Nate said as he slowly made his way over to Sophie, now shirtless.

“You have to know these things.”

Running a finger over her shoulder, he grinned back.

“You planned this?”

“Me?”

Nate groaned at how soft Sophie was. It had been ages since he touched her like this. It never ended like this, with Sophie willing and able.

“Planning for contingencies.”

“Plan F, if I remember.”

“I am not even going to touch that one.”

Nate leaned down and took her mouth with his. The skirt had to go too since the top already was off.

“Why don’t we make our way upstairs?” she hinted.

Nate was having none of it. He wanted her exposed, here where she wouldn’t hide.

“Living in the moment, Soph.”

Placing his jacket on the back of her chair, he urged her to sit down as he took off her shoes one by one. Kissing up her leg, he sighed as he realized exactly what they were doing. Instead of all the noise that had surrounded them for years, whether it was a marriage, a con, another man, another woman, it was just them and the whole night ahead of them.

“Nate, I am going to spontaneously combust if you don’t get a move on.”

Nate chuckled against her inner thigh, biting down gently as he did. His clothes went quickly too, with only her bra remaining. She wrapped her legs around his middle, pulling him in as his hands worked the back of the barely there lacy thing she called a bra.

“Thought maybe that would last longer,” Sophie panted out as he threw the thing in the air.

“Next time,” he mumbled as he kissed down her cleavage.

“You presume that there will be.”

“Oh there will be, after I’m done with you.”

Sophie laughed then squealed as he bit down on the side of her breast.

“You think you’re that good?”

Their banter had always been their foreplay. Now they actually got to use it. More than ten years of dancing around each other, touching but never going through with it, long stares that never turned into anything, and finally a night of pure abandon in a foreign country where they literally could have died.

“I’m a betting man,” he said as his hands inched down her backside.

“Here?” she breathed out.

“Unless you want to wait?”

“Hell no. Get on with it,” she answered, pulling his hair down to where she wanted his mouth.

The chair was not going to hold either one of them, so he picked her up quickly and moved her to the floor.

“Next time, a soft bed.”

“Next time,” he groaned out.

It didn’t take both of them long after going at it hard and fast, with Sophie screaming her release.

“Way too long,” she sighed as her body came back down to rest.

“We should, you know, attempt to get up.”

He could feel it in his bones. His knees would not like him in the morning and his back hopefully would not lock up at any moment.

“Come on. Didn’t I talk about a soft bed?”

He watched as a gloriously naked Sophie made her way over to the kitchen.

“Soph, upstairs.”

“I really am hungry after that.”

They eventually did make it upstairs after a snack. Sophie then attacked him, shoving him down on the bed and had her way. Making up for lost time she told him later. Early the next morning, he made his way down the stairs to check and make sure that nothing was out of place. Not much was, except for Sophie’s bra was hanging on the stairs. As he ran his hands over it, Sophie came down in one of his shirts.

“Thought you were tired.”

“No, just making sure we didn’t make a mess.”

Nate had managed to pull on his clothes from the night before.

“Oh, it looks ok.”

As he dove in for another kiss, she started to work her hands down the front of his pants.

“Sophie, hon, twice already?”

“Oh, there was just this fantasy of those stairs, I just had to maybe,” she said as the shirt came off.

She’d be the death of him for sure.

“Might as well give it a try,” he got out as she wrapped her long legs around him. “Who cares about sleep?”

When he finally had awoken for the second time that morning, Sophie was making her way down the stairs again, this time semi-dressed. He could smell his soap on her skin, which meant she had been able to take a shower, but not mess up her hair, just in case someone were to come in earlier than usual.

Then the conversation of what they were doing was not a relationship and the sighting of the bra right after the team had entered had scrambled his brain. Sophie scrambled his brain. He’d think about her all day when he realized that she never put that bra back on after he slid it to her, hopefully without anyone else noticing.

After the con ended, the victim got her potato back, the two of them sat in the pub, eyeing each other. Did he want to call it a relationship? Friends with benefits? That made him uncomfortable, but he was living in the moment. Sophie was right. Why did they have to call it anything?

Dinner? A bite to eat? At least this time they made it to the bed instead of the stairs.


End file.
